


Telephone

by kimmyeonfanfan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyeonfanfan/pseuds/kimmyeonfanfan
Summary: The song inspires me to write this one ^^,
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> The song inspires me to write this one ^^,

Chanyeol and Sehun are preparing to rehearse one more time before they start shooting their MV for their comeback. But Chanyeol’s mind is elsewhere and Sehun noticed that his hyung has been intently staring at his phone for quite some time.

“Hyung, we’re going to shoot in 5, are you okay?” although he already sensed what he was thinking. Yeol isn’t responding. He gently tapped his hyung’s right shoulder, still no reaction. Then he screamed in front of him.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

Seems like Yeol’s soul is back to his body since he turned to look at Sehun

“What the fuck Sehun, I can hear you!”

Their stylists quietly laughed at the sudden outburst. They were used to it, since they were with them for more than 5 years. This is nothing compared to the other times they were all present in one room.

“Hyung stop worrying about him, we need to worry about ourselves first.”

“I know, I know, but…..”

“But what?”

“BUT I SAW HIM ONLINE ON TWITTER JUST A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO!” Yeol finally exclaimed.

“Don’t tell me you two had an _actual_ fight?” Sehun raises an eyebrow

“Yes but todays different… usually he’d retaliate and send some biting remarks, but he hasn’t responded for hours!!” he said exasperated by the thought of Baek ignoring him.

“You know hyung, you could be overthinking this…” The youngest puts his arm around his shoulder,

“Plus we have more pressing matters at hand.” Chanyeol ever so slightly pouts at him.

“Like what?”

“We need to shoot now.” Sehun playfully pushes him while getting off his shoulder “Come on! The sooner we finish this shoot, the faster you’ll get home and confront him.”

“Sometimes, I forgot you’re younger than all of us.”

“I know I’m great, just say my name hyung.” Sehun winked

“Oh Sehun the Great! Share me some of your wealth.” The latter pretends he didn’t hear after the praise and dismisses the older with a wave.

The shoot went longer than expected. Yeol checks every frame, even if the director says its okay, he’ll ask to do it again in a different angle until he is satisfied. Most people would find this annoying, but not when he does it. He may seem demanding, but he just wants to do everything perfectly and well-balanced.

“Okay! That’s a wrap!” the director announces and everyone cheers on a job well done.

Sehun and Chanyeol dramatically collapse on the set causing others to laugh.

Although they finished late, everyone on set are still in high spirits as they finished the shoot happily, but what they didn’t know was that Sehun and Chanyeol prepared a surprise for them. A couple of guys came in with big plastic bag and the delicious smell of chicken wafted through the air. What better way to end the shoot than with chimaek--chicken and beer!. Each staff and dancers have their own bag of chicken and 6 cans of beers. Every one thanked them and wished them well for the success of their comeback.

Two of them went home together using the company van. Sehun went inside first before Yeol who bids every single one of them goodbyes and take cares.

The usual scenario would be: Sehun already on his own phone smiling as if something funny pops up on his notification or someone messaging him.

Chanyeol would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel any jealousy towards the younger. He wished someone would leave messages at this moment granted it was already past 3AM but still… his heart tore once he saw his phone doesn’t have the name he wants on his notifications.

“Hyung, it’s late… his probably sleeping right now.”

“That’s what worries me the most, we don’t sleep when one of us are mad at each other. What should I do when we get home? Get him a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates?” He proceeds to scroll rapidly through his web browser.

“Hyung, you’re kidding right? It’s past 3am, the town is sleeping. Also we’re tired from the shoot.” Sehun deadpans at his panic-stricken hyung. The exhaustion slowly creeping up his body. It’s been a long day after all and to add the job of calming down Chanyeol and his love problem would give him a slight dismissive tone of voice. All Sehun probably wants is to go home and sleep.

“Give it ‘till dawn, if he still doesn’t talk to you. Then that’s the right time to worry about it.”

“If I’m not too damn tired, I may have punched you right now.” Chanyeol glares at him.

The younger one is probably too tired to care and he knows his hyung would be even more guilty if he did it. Can’t hurt to be a bit honest to pull him back to reality.

“Well, I’m just speaking what’s on my mind right now.”

“I’m saying is sometimes you need to shut up.”

“Your loss if even I can’t speak to you.” Sehun smugs at him.

The older lazily toss the car pillow towards the younger, and the other also lazily ducks.

“And you know I’m right.” Pointing his finger to his hyung and laughs at the sullen look he gave to him, and the ride home has been quiet.

When they reached home, Sehun gave a loud yawn as soon as he enters. Yeol smacked him lightly, as he doesn’t want anyone to be disturbed in their sleep by the sudden reckless action.

“I’m gonna go ahead and wash first while you sulk in the corner hyung.” Sehun says nonchalantly as he walks towards his room, leaving a sulking hyung in the corner as he mentioned.

Chanyeol dreadfully drags his feet to his own room, knowing the person he shares it with has been ignoring him the whole day. What’s worse is, he saw he has been actively replying to strangers.

Not that he hates it or does he have the authority to tell Baek what to do, but it worries him that he didn’t pay attention to the messages he left before they began shooting.

It felt like writing to his diary or typing to his cyworld blog about the things he had done during the day. Normally, it doesn’t bother him that no one is commenting to his blog entry, but it’s a personal message he sent to Baek.

A thousand scenarios played in his head on what he should have said or done so that no words were left unsaid or unnoticed.

He’s surprised that Baek is still in dreamland despite Yeol’s fidgeting and clumsily making his way to the bathroom while he was sure his heartbeat was so loud; he was about to burst.

The sun rays were starting to peek through the curtain and Chanyeol found himself scrolling through his phone looking up to naver on how to deal with LQ issues until dawn. He stumbled upon a story about a couple who didn’t talk for the whole month and his eyes widened as he read it. He didn’t want that to happen, he quickly closes that tab, and searches for other stories.

He was so caught up on his phone, he didn’t notice it’s already 8am and the sun shone on his face, and that’s when he took note that the person beside him is no longer in bed.

He smacked his head internally that he didn’t even say good morning to him like always.

Now he ruined the morning routine.

The stress is evident on his face as newly popped up pimples appeared on his cheeks, it may have been because of lack of sleep, and forgot to wash the remaining make up on his face.

He didn’t mind since he doesn’t have another schedule until next week.

There were already noise coming from the kitchen, someone’s already making breakfast. Sehun would be getting one of his cereals and milk. A few clanking noise coming from the kitchen drawers and cabinets. He would guess it would be their manager, to make sure they ate right even with tight schedules.

There was noise coming from the kitchen, a few clanks from the drawers and cabinets indicating someone rummaging through and Chanyeol thought it could be Sehun getting his cereal and milk or his manager making sure they are right despite their tight schedules.

Then he realized, it can’t be their manager since all of them don’t have any schedules for the moment, and Jongin’s practice is scheduled later in the afternoon which means they have the morning for themselves.

He could hear laughter emanating from that room and reluctantly he gets up from the bed. He fixes his jammies and looks in the mirror. There are visible eyebags and pimples, but that didn’t bother him, but the person he dreads to see in the morning does. He didn’t want to ruin the day for the both of them since he forgot to greet baek good morning earlier because he was too caught up with reading on naver.

“And then I said, no hyung!” and everyone in that room laughed.

He didn’t quite get the whole joke, but he could see their faces all happily laughing.

Then his eye caught on a certain person, so bright and lively, his smile could light up an entire world, his world to be exact. But he knows, he’s not the person who made him laugh like that, and it hurts him a bit.

“Good morning hyung! What happened to you? Were you hit by a truck and somehow that truck didn’t survive?” Jongin jokes.

“Ahhahahahahaha, you should stop jongin while you’re ahead, he might throw that said truck at you.” Sehun added.

Baekhyun, who is the source of Yeol’s dreadfulness, is beyond clueless on what is happening. He continues smiling clueless to the fact that someone is nervous meeting him face to face, and that someone is Chanyeol.

Yeol scratches the back of his head, acting like confessing to his first love, and walks slowly to the breakfast counter.

“Uhh, so… what’s for breakfast?” He smiled nervously.

He internally punched himself for such a lame one-line to say in the morning.

“You could opt for cereals and milk hyung or do you prefer something more filling.” Sehun suggests.

Jongin got the double meaning behind it, and laughed so hard he clung on to Baek’s shoulders and Chanyeol is ever more jealous of it.

“Okay since we had enough, I think it’s about time to leave now Jongin.” Sehun interjects Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Hahaha, okay, hahaha.” Still laughing and clinging on his stomach as if it’s gonna burst if he laughs too hard.

That left Baekhyun and Chanyeol awkwardly standing still in the counter.

“Uhh, so, you looked stressed.” Baekhyun finally breaks the silence.

The tall one released a sigh as if he’s been holding his breath for a while. He really didn’t know how to answer or keep the conversation going but thank god Baek is finally talking to him.

“Uhh yeah..” is all that he muttered.

“You wanna eat something?”

“Um… okay.”

He grabbed a bowl and spoon and began pouring cereals on his bowl.

His mind is going elsewhere, he didn’t know he would be talking to him now. He even planned something grand later if he still didn’t utter a word to him. He felt stupid now. But more importantly, he needs to know why he was ignored the whole day.

“Uhh baek…”

“Yes?”

“Last night….”

“What happened last night?”

Yeol was baffled that Baek had no idea what he had gone through the entire night.

“You … ignored… my messages.” Yeol finally breaks out, well aside from his face. _(LMAO)_

“Wait, did I?” the smaller one looking puzzled, pulled out his phone, and saw his kakao talk notifs were full of Chanyeol’s messages.

“Oh, I’m sorry… I muted it when we fought and forgot to turn it back on. I’m so sorry, it was my fault entirely.” he smiled sweetly.

Yeol can’t believe what he just heard.

“You…muted me?” Asking with his puppy eyes.

“Well, I was mad! You don’t have to be so petty.”

“What did I say that made you ignore my entire existence?” Yeol was obviously hurt.

“Not your entire existence drama king,” Baek playfully rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to fight with you anymore, and also, I don’t want to say anything I would regret later on. And I thought you were passed that.” Baek couldn’t resist teasing him with that last part.

“How would I get over this when you didn’t message me the entire time?”

“Well, I figured you were busy with the MV shoot and wouldn’t bother to look at your phone.”

“So you decided to talk to complete strangers instead of asking if we were doing fine?”

“Oh don’t you dare go there, Yeol.”

“Look, I don’t mind you talking with other people, but really, not a single text?”

“But oh, I did text Sehun on how were you doing.”

The two maknaes were eavesdropping them the entire time, hiding behind a wall and trying to hold their laugh as the other two were arguing.

“Sehun?!” Yeol’s blood pressure shots up and holds the back of his neck while closing his eyes.

“Sehun didn’t even say anything!” He says exasperated then it dawns on him…

“Wait is that… why… he’s smiling… at his phone last night..?”

“You know, you are blowing this out of proportion again, let’s just move on and make the rest of the day brighter.” Baek taps Yeol’s shoulder as he recollects last night’s scenario.

“ _You didn’t tell Chanyeol that Baekhyun and I asked you how was your shooting last night?” Jongin whispers to Sehun_

_“I told him when he sits next to me at the van, I think he didn’t hear me.” Sehun whispers back._


End file.
